


i have contemplated becoming a hermit

by deviont



Series: hamilton drabbles!! [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, alexander hamilton take a break or so hELP ME, but anyway its cute theyre gay, i forgot that on the last one wHOOPS, some lams fluff for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviont/pseuds/deviont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt "i have contemplated becoming a hermit" with lams</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have contemplated becoming a hermit

The sound of rapid typing was, while not something John wasn’t used to, growing increasingly more annoying as the night progressed. John lifted his head, watching his boyfriend’s hands fly across the keyboard. He never understood exactly how Alexander wrote so quickly, or so often, and while there was a sense of pride he felt knowing that Alexander could probably write a twenty page essay in three hours, the sense of annoyance at the fact that Alex felt like he had to outweighed that pride. He glanced at the clock (3:47 A.M.) and decided enough was enough.

Getting up with a huff, he made his way over to his boyfriend, noting the now visible dark circles under his dulled eyes. His resolve only hardened by the sight, John gently grabbed Alexander’s hands, lifting them away from the keyboard. Alex let out an indignant squawk, looking over his shoulder to see who had the audacity to interrupt his work, features softening only slightly at the sight of John.

“Alexander. It is 3:47 in the morning. You need to sleep.”

As expected, Alex had a rebuttal ready, and wasted no time in using it the second John was done speaking. “I have to finish this essay. It’s due-”

“At the end of the month.” John cut him off. “You still have plenty of time, and I’m sure you’ve already written way more than what Professor Washington wants to read.” Alex huffed, though he made no move to take his hands out of John’s gentle grip. Instead, he leaned back in his chair, resting his head against John’s chest and closing his eyes.

“I have contemplated becoming a hermit. I would get much more work done.” He said it contemplatively and John could already tell he’s won the arguement, and he thanked his lucky stars that this battle was won with relative ease. He snorted at the statement, already pulling Alex out of the chair and closing the laptop as he responded.

“You’d last a week before totally losing your mind because you wouldn’t have anyone to argue with.” Alexander outright laughed at that, and the sound made John smile. Alexander had such a beautiful laugh, and John relished in those rare moments that he got to hear it. They reached the bed, and Alexander flopped down onto it, bringing John down with him.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Alex murmured, already burrowing into John’s side. John smiled, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. “I’d miss this too, I suppose.”

_“You suppose?”_

Alex laughed again, and John couldn’t help but laugh too. Alexander’s personality always was rather infectious, at least to him. And as John drifted off to sleep with Alexander by his side he wondered, not for the first time, how in the world he got to be so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt fic, because i have 4 of these already written and lack self-control. talk to me on tumblr @nnonstop we can scream about how gay the founding fathers were


End file.
